Lovely Death
by Ulrich-girl
Summary: The sequel to Principal Kill. Yumi has a bad dream. Xana has a plan, and soon someone will die! And Ulrich knows Yumi's hiding something bad from him, he'll do ANYTHING to find out what it is, even if it means making her cry. Updated with: chapter 2
1. Default Chapter

**Lovely Death (the sequel to Principal Kill)**

**Chapter one: Death Dreams**

(this takes place after Teddy godzilla, its the night after the prom, everyone had a great time.)

Yumi lay in bed twisting and turning, obviously having a bad dream. She clenched her blanket in her hand. (In the dream)

"Yumi! Are you alright!" asked Ulrich rushing to her side. She had passed out suddenly. Ulrich leaned down to kiss her, but something wierd happened. Yumi slapped Ulrich across the face.

"Go to hel Ulrich!" she screamed. Her eyes burning. Ulrich backed away a hand on his cheek, shocked.

"Yumi? Is-is that you or Xana.." Ulrich stammered.

"Its me Yumi, you know the one who was alone all SUMMER! Who was dieing in the factory and wished for one moment you would come! And instead Odd comes telling me your too busy!!! TO BUSY!! WHILE I'M DIEING! You are a selfish idiot! I CRIED EVERY NIGHT WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME ULRICH!" Yumi screamed. Odd put a hand on Yumis shoulder. Jeremy and Aelita ran to her also.

"Shh..it's ok Yumi, everthying will be fine!"said Aelita running a hand over Yumi's arm. "Yumi! You arm...you.." Aelita backed away. "She's been...cutting herself..." Yumi looked up at Ulrich. His eyes shocked. He stood still not moving.

"I COULD'VE DIED ULRICH! BUT NO! YOU'D RATHER KEEP ME ALIVE TO TORTURE ME!!! YOU PLAYED SOCCER OVER SAVING ME! HONOR TO YOUR PARENTS, OR THE LIFE OF YUMI ISHYIMYA!" screamed Yumi. "So, I'll tell you what I decided to do, instead of you killing me, I could kill myself!" Tears ran down her cheek. "So now I want to tell you what to do Ulrich, I'm telling you to go to Hel" she said her eyes faint.

Yumi woke up breathing heavily. "No..that would never happen." she told herself. "IT was a nightmare, and will not come true." Yumi rubbed her eyes, she saw Yuna wide awake.

"Yuna?" asked Yumi. (Read Principal kill to see who Yuna or rather Alex is.)

"Yumi? Your awake?" said Yuna tiredly.

"Yeah, what about you, you sound tired." said Yumi.

"I'm fine I just had a rather bad dream." lied Alex.

"I know you better then that, your ane ( my older sister in japanese)" said Yumi.

"Fine, I saw....I saw Robin...at the prom..." said Yuna tears strolling down her cheeks. "And...I said I loved him when I already had a boyfriend..." Yuna started to cry.

"Do you love your boyfriend in japan?" asked Yumi. Yuna cried more.

"Please, please don't tell anyone Yumi...he-he hurts me." said Yuna through tears.

"You mean to say that he?" said Yumi. Yuna nodded. She showed Yumi her arm. It was cut in the shape of a E.

"Don't tell anyone!" begged Alex.

"I-I won't, but Yuna..you have to tell out parents, robin, and my friends, not counting Emily." said Yumi.

"But Yumi...I can't...I-.......I have to." she said sadly. "So whats wrong with you Yumi?"

"I had a dream about Ulrich leaving me to die, but then Odd saved me, and later I passed out and when I woke up I started hating Ulrich and saying bad things about him, do you think it'll come true?" asked Yumi.

"I don't know." said Yuna.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." said Yumi.

"Oh, ok goodnight then." said Yuna hiding the nervousness in her voice. Yumi fell asleep. The doorhandle turned.

"Alexandra Leslie Uchida Ishiyamya." said a voice.

"Erik, you don't scare me!" whispered Alex.

"Oh, I don't do I?" Erik hissed. He clutched Alex by the neck.

"Listen here Baby, I make the rules, you follow them? Got it sweetie?" asked Erik hissing.

"No, I don't get it." Alex hissed back.

"OH, ok then." Erik said pulling it out and holding it to her neck. She held her breath.

"Got it." She whispered. Erik smirked droping her. He cut her slightly across the stomach.

"You belong to me Alexandra." said Erik.

"No I don't!" she growled punching him in the face. Erik touched his lip, it was bleeding.

"No one makes me bleed my own blood." Erik hissed slapping Alex across the face.

"Get away from me, I belong to no one!" whispered Alex kicking him, but missing. He grabbed her leg and threw her onto her bed, her head hit the headboard and she was out cold.

The next morning Yumi woke up first.

"Aelita, Yuna! Wake up!" she yelled. The two immedietly got up. "Yuna, your face, are you ok?" asked Yumi. Yuna winced. Alex (is Yuna) whispered to Yumi.

"Can I talk to you in private?" asked Alex.

"Sure." said Yumi "Hey Aelita, could we have a minute?" asked Yumi.

"Of course." said Aelita, she got her clothes and headed for the showers.

"So, what is it?" asked Yumi.

"Erik came last night, and beat me up, look." said Alex showing Yumi her stomach.

"Oh no. We have to tell Robin!" exclaimed Yumi. Alex sighed. (Ever seen Teen titans? Well Robin is that Robin from Teen titans)

"Ok.." sighed Alex. The girls got changed and met up with the guys in the park. It was a saturday.

"Hey Yumi!" said Ulrich waving her over.

"Hey Ulrich!" said Yumi running over.

"I wanted to tell you in 3 weeks I won't be here, I have a soccer game in Paris." said Ulrich.

"Oh..." Yumi remembered the dream.

"And I'll be gone for the 2 weeks before that. The summer vacation." said Ulrich.

"But....our date, and lyoko, and-" Yumi began tears coming to her eyes.

"Uh...Yumi? I've gone away before, and I've always managed to make it back if its an emergency. Why so teary this time?" asked Ulrich puzzled.

"Oh...huh? nothing, it's nothing." said Yumi wiping away her tears, already feeling lonely.

"Ok....if you say so." said Ulrich. Yumi managed a smile. Ullrich noticed Yumi was quiet the whole time.

"Yuna! Over here!" said Robin putting down his book.

"Robin!" exclaimed Alex running over.

"Hey Yuna, so whats up?" he asked putting a hand over her shoulders. She blushed.

"Uh..actually...I have something to tell you Eri-Robin..." she managed tears falling. The others looked at her.

"Whats wrong with your sister yumi?" Odd asked.

"Let her tell you." said Yumi.

"Well?" asked Jeremy.

"Shhhh, let her talk." said Ulrich.

"Will all of you be quiet for a second?" asked Emily.

"Ok, so?" asked Aelita.

"Well.....my...my boyfriend in japan...he, um...he.." Alex stutered, then she told them everything. About how Erik was evil and all.

"Ok, Yumi, since I told them, you have to tell Ulrich about your dream." breathed Alex, Robin hugged Alex.

"What dream?" Asked Ulrich.

**_And thats how it all began._**

So??? Please review! Oh, and its called Lovely death cause someone dies. Guess who? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Comforting

** Chapter 2: Comforting**

Yumi started to cry. Ulrich held her close.

"Don't worry Yumi, that will never happen." said Ulrich. Jeremy signaled for the others to leave. Yumi kept crying.

"But, it was so real.." cried Yumi. Alex and Robin left together. Robin felt so guilty for not knowing about Erik. Yumi let her tears fall so freely. She and Ulrich sat atop a hill. Ulrich said comforting things as Yumi fell asleep. Ulrich picked her up and carried her back to the dorms.

Dream:

"Odd just shut-up you don't know what it's like to make Yumi cry. It hurts....it's so painfull.....I can't believe what I did to her. I-I hurt her.." said Ulrich angrily as Yumi was rushed to the hospital.

"Ulrich, you need to say sorry to her, you two just can't break up!" yelled Odd.

"I have to go." said Ulrich tossing a piece of paper on the ground. The wind picked up and blew it toward the ambulence.

End.

"Ulrich?" asked Yumi suddenly awake.

"Yeah? Are you ok?" asked Ulrich sleepily.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In my and Odd's room for the night." said Ulrich. He laid on the floor in a makeshift bed.

"Thank you." said Yumi stepping out of the bed. "But this is your bed." she finished. She sat next to him, her head fell to his shoulder.

"Your welcome Yumi." said Ulrich blushing a little at how close they were. The two fell asleep.

That night Robin walked Alex home.

"Good night Yuna." he said kissing her on the lips. He held her waist, and she put her hands around his shoulders.

"Good night Robin." she replied after the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Robin. But when Alex got in bed, he left but hid behind a bush. That night a dark figure walked into Alex's room. It was Erik! Robin ran inside. He saw Erik cutting Alex's ankle.

"Get away from her!" yelled robin kicking Erik into the wall.

"Ohhh little robin wants to play." snikered Erik. He punched, and wham Robin went flying, then robin flipped over and kicked Erik out of the window.

"HE's gone now Yuna." said Robin hugging the crying Alex. The two fell asleep together.

Aelita smiled and ran to the school.

"I'm going to beat you jeremy!" she gigled happily.

"Not if I can help it!" laughed Jeremy pulling in front of her. Aelita managed to win though. Jeremy blushed as Aelita hugged him.

"I won Jeremy!" she squeeled in delight.

"Yeah, you did, good job." said Jeremy smiling. The two walked inside. Aelita walked into her, Alex, and Yumis room. And Jerem headed for his room.

"Oh, um Jeremy!" whispered Aelita. Jeremy ran over.

"What?" he asked. Aelita pointed at Alex and robin."Oh, you can stay in my room then." Jeremy said a little happily.

"Great, thanks." Aelita laughed slightly. The two headed for Jeremys room.

Aelita slept on a make-shift bed and Jeremy slept in his bed. But later he saw aelita shivering, so he went down and put his arms around her. She felt comforted and the two drifted off to a peacefull slumber. Xana kept an evil smile on his face.

"Yumi my dear soon you will fall into insanity. And be mine." laughed Xana. Yumi stirred slightly.

"Yumi my to be wife. Your parents have a surprise for you, your going to meet your husband to be: Slade." snikered Xana. Yumi awoke to see ulrich standing up, and pulling on his shirt.

"Hey Sleeping Yumi." said Ulrich yawning.

"Hey, how long have I slept in?" asked Yumi flipping her hair slightly. Ulrich blushed.

"Uh-its a sunday and only 10 minutes." Ulrich replied.

"Ok, today my parents want to see me. Will you walk me there?" she asked stretching.

"Sure, want odd, emily, aelita, jeremy, Robin, and Yuna to come to?" joked Ulrich. Yumi laughed.

"You forgot Xana!" she joked back.

"Oh, silly me how could I forget him!" Ulrich put on a fake look of horror. Yumi laughed again.

"So, how about it?" asked Yumi pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Uh- huh? Oh yeah..." Ulrich blushed. Then Yumi accidentally tripped knoking Ulrich over. She landed on her palms and knees. She was right above Ulrich, only about an inch over him. She blushed madly. Then stood up and swirled around.

Yumi explained "Sorry...I tripped, and-"

"I know, it's ok, we'd better get Yuna." said Ulrich blushing too.

"Oh, yeah." said Yumi.

"So..well..I guess we should um go." said Ulrich as he and Yumi blushed madly.

"Yeah lets go." Yumi said about to grab the doorhandle when Ulrichs hand went on top of hers.

"Uh, sorry...I didn't realize that, and...yeah." Ulrich pulled his hand back.

"I understand, its ok." said Yumi opening the door. The two walked out. They knoked on the door to Alex, Aelita, and Yumi's room. Robin opened it.

"Hey Yumi." said Robin.

"Hey Robin." replied Yumi looking at her sister.

"Ready to go sis?" asked Alex.

"Yup, Ulrich's walking us there, does Robin want to come?" asked Yumi.

"Sure, I'll come." said Robin. Alex smiled. The four walked out and onto the sidewalk. It was cloudy and looked ready to rain. The four rushed over to the Ishiamya house. When they got there Ulrich and Robin said good bye and turned around. Yumi and Alex opened the door.

"Yumi, Yuna!" exclaimed a male voice. Alex gulped. Please don't be Erik, she pleaded in her mind.

"Ah, daughters come in." said there father.

"Girls, we have a surprise for you!" exclaimed there mother, the step parents where in another room.

Thank you for the AWESOME reviews!

Sneek peak of the next chapter:

"NOO! You can't do this Mom, to me or Yuna!" Screamed Yumi as it started to rain. Tears fell from the two young girls beautiful faces. The two hugged as if they were the only two who knew eachother. They hugged like it was there last hug.

"IT's not fair." cried Yumi.

"Mom, Dad, you can't do this to us, you can't....it's so....awful...I'll never see Robin...ever again...or Yumi..." cried Yuna.


End file.
